Aberrant Ardor
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Danny & Phantom are a couple, and are happily living out their lives until Vlad shows up and plants a disease in Danny. Now Phantom is in a race against time to find the cure and save his beloved human half!
1. Chapter 1

_**Aberrant Ardor**_

Aberrant; abnormal

Ardor; love, passion, dedication or devotion

Pairing: Danny x Phantom

Rating: PG13 (for a couple swear words)

Summary: Pretty much bordering on the line of a songfic. Danny reflecting on how someday he and Phantom will be able to be free from stupid, oppressive society. In Danny's POV.

Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom or the song Anywhere! If I did…oh how things would change XD also please no flames, they're useless and will be deleted or used to rekindle my passion for writing slash fanfiction. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So many people think we are the same, but Phantom and I both know that's not true. There a subtle hints that only we can see. For example, Phantom is a big pervert, he's also very bold, passionate, but at the same time so gentle and loving. It's difficult...to only be able to be with him physically during the night. Someday we'll both fly away and we'll be able to live in peace.

As we lay together on my bed I absentmindedly stroke Phantom's cheek, relishing in its ghostly coolness. Here in the darkness of my room is where we feel safe, from everyone and everything. Phantom gazed up at me with those stunning green eyes of his as he asked, "What's wrong, love?" He reached up placing his hand upon my cheek, mimicking the gentle stroking I was placing upon his own cheek. "Mmm...Nothing really, just thinking about how someday we'll be able to run away together." I smiled and Phantom smiled back as he chuckled some. "I'll make sure that day comes." He said as he raised himself up slightly to kiss my lips. In the corner of my mind I could hear my stereo playing an unfamiliar song.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_

_And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

_I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_

_And at sweet night, you are my own_

_Take my hand_

I smiled into the kiss feeling as though the song spoke directly to Phantom and I. Its odd how songs seem to do that. We parted for much needed oxygen then Phantom also commented on the song, "It does sound alot like us." His smile widened as he abruptly switched our positions so he was now lying on top of me. I let out a soft sigh and spoke softly, "Why is life so unfair? Why can't society just fuck off for once." I pouted slightly and Phantom laughed quietly at this. "Oh Danny, you're too cute when you pout!" Phantom giggled and kissed my forehead. Sometimes I liked being babied by him, like right now. I was also still conscious of the song that still played.

_We're leaving here tonight_

_There's no need to tell anyone_

_They'd only hold us down_

_So by the morning light_

_We'll be half way to anywhere_

_Where love is more than just your name_

I wrapped my arms around Phantom's waist and brought him as close to me as possible. I wanted somewhere to be with just my love...I wanted a world where nothing but us existed. It's hard every day, being without him physically even though I felt comfortable when he was residing in my mind. But every night I would dream...dream of a place where no one cared of same sex couples or ghosts. It was paradise and Phantom and I would live there peacefully. I gazed up into those pretty green eyes, God they were beautiful. "Phantom..." He gave me a little nod and hummed, "Hm?" I smiled contently as I looked up at him. "I love you."

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I_

_No one knows who we are there_

_All I want is to give my life only to you_

_I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_

_Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Phantom smiled sweetly at me, eyes full of warmth and adoration. "I love you too." He placed soft lips upon mine as we held each other close. I would give my life for Phantom, he means so much to me. I closed my eyes and held his hand in mine. He gave me everything...he took my hand and soon we will be free.

_Forget this life _

_Come with me_

_Don't look back you're safe now_

_Unlock your heart_

_Drop your guard_

_No one's left to stop you now_

Fin

Hmm...I've never written a Danny Phantom fic so I feel a little weird about this one (probably also cuz i have a writers block and everything I write seems to come out like craaap!) Ah well...please tell me what you think! Any remember no flames! XP


	2. A Deathly Surprise

AH-HA! Here it is chapter two I have the perfect layout for this fic and once again I don't own Danny Phantom! Anyway enjoy, there are quite a few surprises in this chapter

**Aberrant Ardor**

Chapter Two - A Deathly Surprise

Today was a normal day for Danny Fenton and his ghost half, Phantom. Danny gets up at 6 A.M. to shower, get dressed, and eat. Phantom floats around, helping Danny remember anything he might have forgotten. Before Danny walks out of the house he and Phantom fuse back together, then meet up with Sam and Tucker. Danny can't help but smile at the always familiar presence of Phantom floating in his mind. It makes him feel so complete. School is normal and dull as always, Danny just goes by as he talks mentally with Phantom during the times he's not with Sam or Tuck. The day passes by quickly much to Danny's surprise as he suddenly finds school ending and the three of them walking home.

"We'll see you later Danny!" Tucker calls as he waves to Danny. Danny waves back and replies, "See ya guys tomorrow!" As he walks home Danny talks with Phantom. 'Today was nice...I'm glad it passed by so quickly.' Danny thinks as he smiles. Phantom chuckles and replies, 'Yea, now I can be with you quicker.' Danny blushes a little as Phantom proceeds to make perverted comments, although Danny doesn't mind. He walks inside the house and goes down to the lab so he can separate him and Phantom. The two of them find it comforting to walk around home without worrying about the people outside. After grabbing a bite to eat, Danny and Phantom sit on the couch to watch some TV.

"Hey Danny..." Phantom says as he looks over at Danny with a sly grin on his pale face. Danny doesn't notice this as he replies, "Hm?" Phantom grins wider and continues, "You know what would be better than watching TV?" Danny looks over at Phantom and sees the perverted grin on his face. The raven haired boy blushes as he averts his gaze elsewhere. Phantom chuckles as he leans forwards, gently lifting Danny's chin up so their eyes can meet. "You're so cute when you blush..." Phantom states softly, his glowing green eyes full of nothing but love and warmth for the boy. Danny smiles happily and pulls Phantom down for a warm kiss.

**Phantom's POV**

I loved nights like these...Danny was always so full of pent up love and passion. We would start with kissing, then groping and moving up to his room it would always turn into a passionate meeting of our naked bodies. Danny and I didn't like calling "sex", making love always sounded so much better and that's what we did. Currently we lied on his bed together, Danny was asleep with a peaceful look on his adorable face. His raven hair seemed so soft and framed his face wonderfully. Danny's eyes were closed delicately as he breathed quietly beside me. He was such a magnificent person...I loved him so much. Danny snuggled into me as I kissed his forehead softly then settled down and closed my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

Danny and I both suddenly awoke when we felt a deadly chill enter the room. We sat up quickly and looked around. My ghost sense was going off, but where was the ghost? All of a sudden a familiar ghost appeared and smirked at us. "Ah Daniel and his...ah ghost half. How nice to see you two again." Plasmius said in a pleasant voice that sent tremors of anger up our spines. "Plasmius! What do you want?" I asked heatedly as I immediately floated up and in front of Danny. Plasmius let out a low laugh; obviously he didn't want anyone but us to know he was here. "Well I just happened to have this experiment that I've been dying to try on someone like you for quite a while now." Plasmius said, still sneering. Danny got up, fully clothed now as he glared at our enemy.

"Well you're not gonna test it on either of us!" Danny exclaimed, his voice full of determination. Plasmius looked over at Danny then suddenly sent a blast of ectoplasm at him. I shielded Danny as he gazed up at me with a grateful smile. Plasmius suddenly laughed again as he exclaimed, "No don't tell me! You two are sleeping with each other! Ohhoho! That's just precious!" Plasmius doubled over laughing as we both glared at him. "Shut up! Why should you care anyway?" I growled. Plasmius finally gained some composer as he replied, "Oh I don't honestly, but what would everyone in Amity Park think about you two, huh?" Danny and I glanced at each other, just because we were out to Danny's family and friends doesn't mean we wanted to be out to the entire town.

"You know what? Its none of your damn business!" I said angrily as I shot a few rounds of ectoplasm at him. He dodged them all quite easily and somehow managed to slip past me. He blasted me in the back as I fell to my knees, groaning in pain. Plasmius grabbed Danny, making it impossible for the boy to escape. Danny kicked and thrashed with all his might, but to no avail. The blow Plasmius had given me had completely wiped me out...when did he get so strong? Plasmius pulled out a needle from his coat and I saw Danny's eyes widen in fear. Mine did too. The needle was full of a nasty yellowish liquid and the point was deathly sharp. Danny was petrified then all of a sudden his struggling came back anew but with more desperation. Danny hated needles, he absolutely feared them.

"Stop! Please!" I cried, forgetting that everyone was asleep. I had to protect Danny, he was all I had! I forced myself to get up and tried to blast Plasmius, but again he dodged me. "Ah, ah, ah. Now be careful we don't want this to hit the wrong mark." Plasmius taunted as he smirked. I wouldn't let him do this to Danny! I gathered up all my strength and momentarily disappeared. I reappeared behind Plasmius and gave him a strong blast to the back of the head. Plasmius let out a loud groan of pain as he dropped Danny. Danny quickly got out of reach as Plasmius and I battled. (Hm im not so good with battle scenes so blah, sorry i cant go into much detail about it.) Somehow Plasmius was able to grab hold of Danny again and plunge the needle into his arm. Danny screamed in agony and I felt a wave of pain pass through me as well.

I grabbed the needle and pulled it out of his arm as Plasmius disappeared. Danny was crying as I scooped him up and into my arms. I carried him into the bathroom and set him on the toilet seat. I got out the first aid kit and began to clean the wound then placed a bandage over it. I then hugged Danny as tightly as I could without hurting him. "Its okay...Don't worry, I promise I'll make sure you're okay." I whispered in his ear as his sobs started to quiet down. I carried Danny back to his room and laid him down on the bed. I sat next to him with my back leaning against the back of his bed as Danny curled up next to me. I pulled him into my lap as I wrapped my arms around him and Danny placed his chin on my shoulder. "I-It hurts..." Danny stammered. I softly massaged his back, shoulders, and neck as I whispered, "I know I can feel it too...but I promise I WILL find out what he did to you." Danny just nodded and after a few minutes was asleep.

**Normal POV**

When Phantom awoke the next morning Danny was shivering and had a high fever. Phantom flew over to Jazz's room and told her about Danny's condition then he came back into Danny's room. Phantom gently caressed his lover's face as he said softly, "Danny, I have to go talk to Vlad. I'll be right back...I promise." Danny's blue eyes fluttered open as he clutched Phantom's hand. "P-Please Phantom...Don't--Don't leave me!" Danny whispered hoarsely. Phantom kissed him and replied, "Danny, I have to make sure that he didn't inject you with something incurable. Please I have to help you." The boy reluctantly let go of his lover's hand and nodded. Phantom smiled warmly as he leaned down and kissed the boy again. Phantom then went invisible and intangible as he quickly flew off to Vlad's home.

**Danny's POV**

Ever since I had woken up this morning I had been feeling horrible...my whole body ached and I felt so cold. Why do I feel so cold...? I didn't want Phantom to leave, I was so scared he wouldn't come back...but I-I have to believe in him. I just have to...

**Normal POV (And at Vlad's mansion)**

"You did WHAT?" Phantom screamed as he pinned Vlad against the wall, a fist prepared to launch itself into the old man's face. Vlad didn't really seem threatened at all as he repeated himself, "I told you, the liquid I injected into young Daniel was a deadly disease and if you don't get the antidote in time...he will die." Phantom growled loudly as he yelled, "WHAT KIND OF EXPERIMENT IS THIS?!" He slammed his fist into the wall, narrowly missing Vlad's face by inches. He so very much wanted to pummel the bastard within an inch of his life, but Vlad new where the antidote was...Phantom growled again as he thought, 'Dammit! Why Danny? Why him?' Vlad laughed slightly as he replied, "I created this for halfa's like Daniel, so it will affect him much more than it will affect you." Phantom felt his vision blur for minute as his grip on Vlad went lax and he stumbled, trying to regain his balance.

"See what did I tell you! You will get side effects such as what you have just experienced and other things you'll have to find out later." Vlad said, smiling all the while. Phantom glared with intense hatred at the man. Vlad walked over to a chair and sat in it, looking pretty comfortable as he replied, "If you want to save Daniel then you better pay attention." Phantom's ghostly emerald green eyes narrowed, why was Vlad going to help him? "If you're wondering why I am helping you, its because this is a test. I want to see if you can find the cure...and if you can cure Daniel then I swear on my life that I will ceasing bugging you two for the rest of eternity." Phantom raised a brow, but agreed to the terms.

TBC…

Oh YESH! How dare I stop it there XD haha! Sorry peeps! I just gotta leave ya hangin for a while XP anyway stayed tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Only One Day Left

Hi again! ZOMG im sooo sorry i didnt post this sooner ;; i already had it done, but fanfiction wouldnt let meh post anything It was doin the same thing to my mom! But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!! x3

**Aberrant Ardor **

_Chapter three – Only One Day Left_

Phantom flew back to Fenton works as he went over all the details Vlad had told him in order to find the cure.

**Flashback**

"The cure was created a hundred years ago, founded by a Japanese scientist. The scientist, Ohtori, found that this cure could help heal any wound or disease ever created. Of course in the wrong hands, it could be extremely dangerous..." Vlad said as he folded his hands in his lap. Phantom was wary but he listened with great interest. "This cure is called Ikite, which translates to live or life. It is said to be held in a simple clear vile, but the liquid is bright orange. I also heard ghosts now a days saying that it's stored somewhere in the ghost zone, but I'm not sure on that." Vlad continued as he gazed into the roaring fireplace.

**End Flashback**

Phantom sighed as he thought, 'How am I supposed to find something no one has seen for years? Goddamn Plasmius! He didn't make this any easier for me!' Scowling at this Phantom put on a burst of speed eager to get home and see how Danny was doing. Phantom finally saw Fenton works and phased into Danny's room. He was immediately aware of the heavy, labored breathing from the bed. Phantom floated over to Danny, frowning as he carefully sat down next to the boy. The ghost boy sighed as he reached out, gently moving Danny's bangs away from his face, which was covered in sweat. "Why you...why couldn't it have been me? Why is it you're the one always getting hurt?" Phantom spoke softly.

Danny let out a soft sigh of contentment at the cool hand caressing his face. He nuzzled closer to it, enjoying the temporary coolness. Phantom smiled slightly at this...Danny was still so cute. Phantom leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead, then allowed his face to linger over Danny's face as he breathed cold air onto the pale skin. Danny's hazy blue eyes opened as he looked up at Phantom sleepily. "Mmm...Hey Phantom..." Danny murmured as he reached up and slid his arms around Phantom's waist. He drew the ghost boy as close to him as possible, sighing happily when he felt his lover's cool body against his own. Phantom chuckled a bit as he said, "I guess for once my coldness doesn't bother you."

Danny blinked as he pressed a kiss to Phantom's cheek then replied, "Your cold body has never bothered me. I've always found it nice and soothing...and you know how my body temperature is usually pretty warm." Phantom looked a little surprised at this, but then a mischievous grin crossed his face. "I didn't know I made you that hot all the time." Phantom purred as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Danny's neck. Danny flushed as he stammered, "Y-You know what I mean!" Phantom's grin grew, he loved it when Danny got all 'hot and bothered' like this. Phantom licked a line up Danny's neck, shivering happily when he heard the boy moan and clutch him tighter. "I know exactly what you mean..." Phantom replied. He once again licked up Danny's neck and this time dragged his cool tongue all the way to the boy's ear.

Danny yelped softly at the sudden coldness in such a sensitive spot, but he didn't mind much...it felt good. Phantom smiled and he paused as he sat up and helped Danny take off his shirt. "I hope you're not going to say 'this will help cool you down' because actually I think this will only make my fever worse." Danny said as he narrowed his eyes at the ghost boy. Phantom just smiled as he leaned down, their chests touching. This action caused Danny to moan and press his body further up. Phantom's cold body felt so pleasant to him. Phantom leaned down and was about to kiss Danny when the boy turned his head away. Phantom sat up, quirking an eyebrow at Danny who blushed and replied to the unasked question, "I-I don't want you to catch what I have...Well I don't know if ghost's can get sick too but I don't really wanna take any chances..."

Phantom at first felt a little put off, but when Danny explained it like that...it really melt his heart at how sweet Danny was. 'He just wants what's best for me...' Phantom thought, smiling sweetly. Phantom placed his hands on Danny's chest, gently massaging and pinching the boy's nipples. "Thanks Danny...I'm really glad you love me so much." Phantom replied softly as he kissed Danny's forehead. Danny smiled then let out another moan at the wonderful feeling of Phantom's chilly hands running up and down his bare skin. "Would you like me to stop?" Phantom asked. Danny looked up at him then shook his head. Phantom smiled at this as he once again laid on top of Danny.

**Phantom's POV**

I'm glad I can at least provide some sort of consolation for Danny...I hate seeing him so sick. It just hurts when I hear him cough so bad it sounds like he's choking. I hate seeing him so feverish, knowing that if I don't find this cure in time he might be...I closed my eyes not wanting to even finish the thought. As I stood up Danny let out a little whine but was still asleep so I silently phased myself down into the lab. If the cure was supposedly in the ghost zone I should check there first. I bit my lip as I looked up at the ceiling...Danny's room was right above my head. I didn't want to leave him, not even for a second...but to find this cure I would need to look everywhere. I sighed softly and opened the ghost portal flying into it, with one hope in my mind.

**Danny's POV**

I awoke when the bright rays of sun began to shine on my face. I groaned and sat up as I rubbed my tired eyes. Its so annoying, I've been sleeping alot and yet I'm still exhausted! I shouldn't be this wiped out. I swung myself to the side and stood up while holding onto the bedpost. I wasn't sure if my limbs would support me, but after a few minutes I was stable enough to stand on my own. I shakily walked down stairs, almost tripping twice but managed to hang onto the railing. I collapsed in a chair and Jazz watched me with a concerned look on her face.

She set down a bowl of oatmeal and a glass of orange juice for me, then sat down in the chair opposite me. I ate in silence then she finally asked, "Are you feeling any better today?" I sighed and shook my head. "No...I still feel horrible, probably worse than I felt yesterday." I said hoarsely. My throat was hurting like hell. It felt like sand coated my entire throat...ugh what a horrible feeling. I shuddered and watched as Jazz got up then took out the thermometer. She handed it to me and I placed it under my tongue. Once the time to check it came I handed it to Jazz, who frowned as she looked down at the thermometer.

"Your temperature went up. It should be going down, but its just rising. Danny this is serious maybe we should take you to the hospital." Jazz said with concern clear in her voice. I knew she was worried, but I didn't want to go to the hospital…I hated that place. I stared at Jazz with pleading eyes as I replied, "I don't want to go there...please Jazz." She sighed but nodded so I was free to walk to the living room. I turned on the TV and watched what ever looked good. Later on Sam and Tuck came over and visited me. They were worried and asked me constantly about how I was feeling. "So no ghosts have attacked you lately?" Tucker asked when I had mentioned that the last time I got attacked was when Plasmius came.

I shook my head and replied, "Nope, not a single one. You would think that every ghost would be trying to attack me while I'm most vulnerable. Its weird..." Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement then Sam asked, "So where's Phantom? Isn't he usually here with you?" I shrugged and replied, "He was with me yesterday...he took care of me, but when I woke up this morning he was gone." A blush spread across my cheeks when I talked about yesterday, it's a good thing my friends are so used to this they don't even notice anymore. "Maybe he's the one who's fighting all the ghosts?" Sam said as she smiled reassuringly at me. I smiled back, hoping that where ever Phantom was he would be okay.

**Normal POV**

Phantom was gone all day, his search for the cure was fruitless since nobody knew where it was. He returned to Danny's room at around 12 A.M. phasing in silently, just in case the boy was asleep. Phantom looked over and saw that Danny was asleep. Phantom pouted, he'd been hoping that Danny would be awake when he came back. 'I really wanted to see that wonderful smile of his...' Phantom thought as he laid down next to Danny. There was a moment of silence then Danny suddenly spoke, "Its about time you came home." Phantom let out a soft yelp of surprise, sitting up quickly when he realized Danny had been awake. The boy rolled over and sat up as well so they were now facing each other.

The two boys gazed at each other, feeling as though so much time had passed since they had last been together. Danny suddenly hugged Phantom tightly and after getting over a few minutes of shock Phantom returned the hug. They loosened the embrace so they could look at each other again. "I missed you." Danny said softly. Phantom smiled warmly at his lover and kissed Danny's forehead. "I missed you too...but I kinda thought you might be mad at me for being gone all day." Phantom replied, his tone etched with anxiety. Danny smiled as he said, "Of course I'm not mad! Worried...but not mad." Phantom instantly felt better, but he still had yet to tell Danny about the certain deathly sickness he carried. The ghost boy inhaled deeply then said, "Danny, there's something I have to tell you..." He told his human half everything and watched with a heavy heart as mixed emotions played across Danny's face. Once he had finished Danny's eyes were shining with fresh, unshed tears. Phantom lowered his head in guilt and then a heavy silence permeated the room.

**Danny's POV**

I...I can't believe this. So this isn't some normal flu? If Phantom didn't get this antidote in time I would...die? I kept holding back my tears as I looked up at Phantom who was hanging his head, hiding his face from me. I crawled closer to him and placed a finger under his chin, lifting it up to meet my gaze. Phantom's green eyes glowed brightly with both worry and uncertainty. I keep forgetting that Phantom can be extremely insecure at times. I smiled warmly at him, trying to reassure Phantom that I wasn't angry with him in any way. I kissed his cheek softly, then nuzzled my cheek against his cold one. Ah...it felt so nice. "Y-You're not mad?" Phantom stammered. I looked back up at him again and shook my head.

"Phantom, I just can't be mad at you. If I were you I wouldn't want to tell me about this either, but at least now I know where you went." I replied as I buried my face into his neck. Phantom put his arms around my waist as he pulled me into his lap. "Danny..." Phantom started to say. I looked up at him and replied, "Yea?" Phantom kissed me softly then said, "I swear I'll find that antidote and save you." His green eyes glowed with passion and indescribable love. I felt tears well up in my eyes again and tried to hold them back. "Its okay Danny..." Phantom spoke gently. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into his shoulder. Phantom just held me, moving his hand in a soothing motion up and down my back as I just sobbed. Sobbed for everything that was happening to both my lover and me.

TBC…

Ooh! Gotta end it there for now XD also I "borrowed" my friend Claire's saying 'hot and bothered' X3 she always says that! Lulz (haha another word she's been sayin a lot to XD) Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Also I'm really sorry if the POV changes confuse ppl Xx it makes sense to meh when i read it ;;;


	4. The End

Hello again! X3 ZOMG can ya believe it?! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPPY!!!1! O.O At least i hope it will be -;; anyway here ya goes!

**Aberrant Ardor**

_Chapter four – The End_

Phantom gazed down at the raven-haired boy, who was now sleeping peacefully, as he caressed his lover's face. He couldn't afford to stay with Danny so Phantom made up his mind to begin looking for the antidote as soon as possible. 'This is my last chance to save him...' Phantom thought as he leaned down pressing a kiss to Danny's lips. This time he wouldn't give up so easily, Phantom had someone to protect and he wasn't going to let Danny go. Phantom phased himself down into the lab, opening to portal as he wasted no time in staring at it. Phantom flew around asking any ghost, that wasn't bent on attacking him, if they knew where the antidote was. 'I _WILL_ find this cure! I promised!' He thought as he continued to look.

**Some hours later**

Danny awoke to feel a tight clenching in his chest. He let out a gasp and tried to breath in air, but it seemed as though someone was crushing his insides. The boy's blue eyes bugged out as he tried to breathe, then the clenching stopped and Danny heaved in great gulps of air. 'God, what was that?' Danny wondered as he forced his sluggish and achy limbs to stand. Danny winced, waiting for the pain in his entire body to pass or at least lessen. After at least 20 minutes the pain was dull enough so Danny began walking to the bathroom. He did his business then took a hot shower. All the while Danny's body ached and his head felt terribly fuzzy, as though it was stuffed with cotton. Once out of the shower Danny changed into some clean clothes and dragged himself down stairs.

Jazz was there of course, sitting at the kitchen table eating some cereal. Her eyes lifted up when she heard him coming down stairs and she immediately jumped up to help him. "Danny I—" Jazz began to say when Danny raised a hand to silence her. "Jazz, please don't apologize or anything. I have a really bad headache and my stomach isn't feeling too good either." He said as he frowned down at his stomach, which was churning slightly. Jazz gave him a cup of yogurt, since it was something easy to eat and Danny went and sat down on the couch. Jazz sat next to him and there was a heavy silence between the siblings. "Um...Danny what's really going on? This isn't some normal illness I know that for sure." Jazz said as she gazed at her younger brother with concern. Danny bit his lip, mentally debating on whether he should tell her about how serious this really was.

'I guess I should...I mean she's been so worried about me and taking care of me, I owe her at least some explanation.' Danny thought. Danny let out a long sigh then he said, "Okay, I'll tell you Jazz..." Jazz listened to him speak without interrupting, waiting till the end to ask questions. By the end of it if Danny had thought she was worried before, now she was completely apprehensive. "Oh Danny, this is serious! Why didn't you tell me sooner, I could have maybe helped Phantom out a bit." Jazz replied, frowning slightly. Danny shook his head as he said quietly, "I'm sorry Jazz...I-I just didn't want to worry you so much. I mean you've already had so much to deal with and actually I didn't know until last night." Jazz blinked as she thought, 'Oh, well no wonder. But why would Phantom keep something so important from him?" She was distracted from her thoughts when Danny suddenly began coughing.

The cough turned into hacking and choking as Danny tried to get whatever it was out of his throat. Danny's face was beginning to turn blue and this really scared the both of them as Jazz finally thumped him hard on the back, succeeding in making Danny finally swallow whatever it was that had been choking him. Danny breathed heavily, wiping his brow that was already covered in sweat. "Are you okay Danny?" Jazz asked with intense concern. Danny smiled weakly at her as he nodded then managed to reply, "Yea, just a little phlegm stuck in my throat." Jazz nodded, trying her best to stay calm. 'That was too scary! What if it happens again and Danny can't get it out?' Jazz thought as she began to panic slightly. Danny sensed this as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jazz, please stay calm. Everything will be okay, I have faith in Phantom." He said as he smiled. Jazz just nodded, not trusting her voice.

**Phantom's POV**

I had found several ghosts who had told me they had seen the place where the antidote was kept, but they said that the location changed all the time. I frowned as I sped up slightly, looking everywhere around me. I hated this! I hated not being able to be with Danny when he needed me. I was scared...scared that he might be in intense pain or he could already be...No! I refused to think that way! Nothing is going to stop me from saving Danny! Dammit! The next time I see Vlad I'm gonna kick the crap out of him! I glared at the empty space in front of me as I let out a frustrated growl. "Why can't I find you? WHY do you have to be so impossible to find?" I shouted at the empty realm. In a quick bout of anger I shot one of my ectoplasm beams off to the side. I expected it to go far away and maybe hit some random ghost by chance, but I wasn't prepared for the blast to ricochet off of something and hit me.

I rubbed my side as I scowled in pain, turning to look over at where I had shot my blast. My eyes widened as my mouth dropped open when I found myself staring at a huge door. What the hell this thing doing there? And why didn't I see it before? I floated up to the door as I reached out and placed my gloved hand on the metal. It was cold, but slightly warm at the same time and the metal wasn't like any metal I had ever seen or felt before. It was silver, but mixed in it was all kinds of different colors. The metal also felt...alive. It softly met my touch and it sort of tickled too. How odd, I wonder if the cure could be behind this doors? But there was no handle or keyhole, so how was I supposed to get inside? I frowned, wondering why there was no keyhole when suddenly a keyhole appeared.

I jumped back as the metal almost clung to my hand. What the hell? What kind of door is this! I carefully stepped up to it and lowered my head so I could peer into the keyhole. There wasn't much to see in the room except for one thing, a tiny vial sitting on a stool all the way across the room. The orange liquid shined like a beacon of hope as I smiled happily. Once again I placed my hand on the door then concentrated on making a handle appear. The door molded a handle for me and I grasped it, then swung the door open. It was surprisingly heavy, but I managed to pry it open. I looked inside and my mouth fell open in shock. There wasn't one vial, now the whole room was full of them!…...Well shit.

**Danny's POV**

Hours had passed by as Jazz and I watched TV. My mind was hazy and I wasn't sure if I was still awake or not. Suddenly that clenching in my chest came back, but it was worse than before. This time it felt as though invisible hands were on my throat, choking me. I tried to gasp, but I couldn't even do that. Jazz stared at me with worry, she didn't know what to do and I pointed to my neck trying to tell her I was choking. Jazz reached up and felt around my neck, but nothing was there so why was I choking? I began to feel numb and my head was ringing. An intense pain flooded my entire body and I managed to choke out a scream of agony. Jazz squealed in concern as she quickly picked me up and ran out to her car. She buckled me into the passengers seat then got into her side and drove as fast as possible to most likely to hospital.

The choking and pain hadn't lessened, in fact it was getting worse with each second. My vision was blurring and I couldn't really hear anything. I'm scared...Phantom please...help me! Tears sprang into my eyes as I tried desperately to breathe, but each time I tried pain flooded back anew. Oh God...it hurts so bad...I was vaguely aware of Jazz stopping the car and getting me out as she ran inside the hospital. Ugh...I hated it here. Jazz was yelling something, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. Her lips seemed to be moving in slow motion and her voice was just a jumbled mix. A nurse ran up to us and she led Jazz to completely white room. Jazz laid me on a bed and I shivered. The bed was cold, so very cold. The nurse was doing something, I couldn't tell what because my vision was beginning to darken. I felt something sharp, a needle probably, being pushed into my arm. I couldn't even wince since this pain that flooded me was so much worse.

I let out a scream of pain again and began thrashing around. I wanted Phantom! I want him here now! Several nurses came in and strapped me down, but I continued to struggle. Don't they understand that I need him!? If Phantom was here I would be okay! The contents of the needle was starting to affect me as my struggling lessened until I wasn't moving at all. The last thing I saw before slipping into oblivion was a scary mask being placed over my face. Oh God...Phantom please hurry...

**Phantom's POV**

My heart was racing and a certain pang in my heart told me that Danny was in serious trouble right now. Oh God! I need to find the right one! I hurried through the many rows of possible antidotes and headed to the stool that was sitting in the same spot it had been when I looked in through the keyhole. That had to be the right one! But when I got to it and I found not one, but TWO vials sitting on the stool. Dammit! What the hell is going on here? I cursed loudly as my green eyes flipped back and forth between the two. Chewing my lip I decided to count on either luck or fate to save Danny, I knew he didn't have much time left. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply then let out the air slowly. I raised my hand and...pointed to the one on the right. I picked it up and the room suddenly shuddered as the walls seemed to be caving in. I turned around and flew as fast as possible out of the door, slamming it shut behind me.

I gazed at the vial, praying to dear God that this was the right one. I flew back to the Fenton portal and immediately flew to the hospital. I knew Jazz would most likely take Danny to the hospital if his symptoms were really bad. I made myself invisible and intangible as I flew quickly to the room Danny was in. His presence felt closer and closer until I finally came into the room and found my lover lying limply on a bed. Please don't be dead Danny! I quickly looked around seeing that only Jazz was there and made myself visible again. Jazz jumped slightly, but looked incredibly relieved to see me. "Oh Phantom thank God you're here! Danny, he...he doesn't have much time left." Jazz said in a rush as tears gathered in her already bloodshot eyes. I nodded as I rushed up to Danny's side. I gently caressed Danny's face and shook his shoulder gently as I said, "Danny, come on get up please. I'm here." I bit my lip, hoping he would open those beautiful blue eyes for me.

**Danny's POV**

It was so dark, but I felt so warm and comfortable. Was this death? Am I already dead? Wow death wasn't so hard...maybe I should stay here. I felt the pull of sleep and began to give in when a voice called to me. "Danny..." I blinked wondering why the voice sounded so familiar. He...who is he? "Danny wake up..." The voice said again. That voice, so passionate and gentle. Who is he again? "Danny it's me Phantom please get up!" The voice said with desperation. Phantom! My eyes snapped open and I found Phantom and Jazz standing over me. I sat up slightly, wincing as I did so but the very sight of Phantom gave me renewed strength. I threw my arms around him as I cried, "Oh my God! Phantom I-I thought I would never see you again...but you came, you made it!" Phantom kissed my forehead as he pulled away slightly and uncorked a little vial. He held it up and said, "Danny you have to drink this, this is the cure." I nodded and opened my mouth as I allowed Phantom to pour the orange liquid down my throat.

It tasted of oranges mixed in with something else, something more familiar...it was Phantom's taste. The liquid tingled as it slid down my throat and I could feel it working its way through my veins. The feeling that spread through my body was pure ecstasy...it almost felt like the first time Phantom and I had made love. What a wonderful feeling...my eyes hazed over slightly and I felt myself fall forward into Phantom's chest. He caught me and ran his gloved fingers through my hair. The blissful feeling was beginning to die down and was replaced with a wave of exhaustion. After a few minutes Phantom asked, "How do you feel?" I looked up at him with a sleepy smile as I replied, "Much better, love." Phantom smiled warmly at me as he pressed a kiss to my forehead. His cool arms held me close to his chest as I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Normal POV**

Danny was asleep for three days and once he awoke the doctors allowed him to go home. Danny, Jazz, and Phantom, who was invisible, got into the car and began driving home. Danny and Phantom cuddled close to each other in the back seat. "Hey Jazz?" Phantom asked. Jazz nodded and replied, "Yes?" Phantom looked down at Danny then continued, "Could I fly Danny back home, it would be a little faster and I'm sure the fresh air would do him some good." Jazz just smiled and said that would be fine. So Phantom scooped Danny up into his arms as he went invisible and intangible. Phantom flew out of the car with Danny in his arms as they headed home.

"I'm so glad to be out of there, but I'm sooo not looking forward to going back to school." Danny said as he stuck out his tongue. Phantom chuckled and replied, "Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." Danny giggled as he said, "So you're gonna be my stalker now." Phantom laughed and upon realizing that they had reached home he phased them into Danny's room. He placed Danny on the bed and straddled the boy's hips. "Exactly." Danny smiled and pulled Phantom down for a soft kiss, which quickly turned into a passionate battle of tongues. They parted as Phantom removed Danny's shirt and kissed a trail down the boy's neck and chest. "Oh my love, you don't know how happy I am to see you okay like this. I was so afraid I would lose you...but I promise to make sure something like this will never happen again." Phantom spoke softly as he smiled lovingly at Danny. The raven-haired boy just smiled back and said, "I love you Phantom." Phantom smiled and replied, "I love you too Danny." They kissed again, happy to be back with the way things should be.

**Phantom's POV**

It was now 1 A.M. and I pulled my clothes back on as I gazed down at my lover. Danny was sound asleep, completely wiped out from our previous lovemaking and even though I was tired from it too, I had one thing I had to do. I phased down into the lab and found the poorly concealed Ghost Portal that led to Vlad's mansion. I found the man sitting in his study, reading peacefully. Oh, I was going to make him pay for what he did to us. "Hey Vlad, long time no see." I said casually as he turned quickly to look at me. Was that fear I saw in his eyes? Oh, well this would be fun...

After I had finished kicking the crap out of Vlad I flew back home and phased back into Danny's room. I climbed into bed with him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Mmm...Where did you go Phantom?" Danny asked me sleepily. I smiled as I nuzzled my face into his neck then replied, "Just dropped by to say 'hi' to an old enemy of ours." Danny immediately knew who I was talking about. He giggled and scooted closer to my body. "Thanks Phantom...I love you." He said softly as he yawned. I smiled and dropped a kiss onto his neck then replied, "I will always love you Danny Fenton." We both curled up and fell asleep. I guess for once Vlad did something good for me and Danny...

Fin

Nyuuu! Can you believe it's actually over O.o ZOMG i already miss this fic! XD i will make more! feels pumped up w00t! This is great! I hope you all liked! And i apologize if it seems rushed or anything sweatdrops I really liked how this turned out! Anyway R&R and THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND SUPPORT THIS PAIRING! YA GUYS ROCK! x33 33


End file.
